Edward Arbuckle
Edward Arbuckle (also known as Uncle Ed) is Jon's fat, lazy uncle. He made a guest apperance in a Garfield and Friends Segemt: The Thing That Stayed Forever. Apperance After finding out that his uncle is coming over, Jon gets panicky and broaded up the front door. When he relizes that Uncle Ed is inside the house, he lets him stay with his load of luggage. That night for dinner, when roast beef and mashed potatoes are served, Uncle Ed eats it in one bite, making Garfield a little jealous. Jon brings the gravy saying, "You didnt have gravy with it." which Uncle Ed drinks it in one siting which make Jon a little sick. Jon tells Garfield that he might not stay too long, but that night, when Jon goes to bed, he finds that Ed is sleeping in JON'S bed, which causes Jon to sleep on the couch. The next morning, Jon, Garfield, and Odie prepare to watch Jon's favorite movie, when they find out that Ed is watching a 19 hour documentry on Allumamum Foil, then eats Jon's popcorn in one bite asking Jon to make another batch of buttery popcorn. Then Garfield anwsers the door to the pizza delivery boy thinking its his 10 pizzas until the delivery boy saids its anchovies. Uncle Ed takes them because HE ordered it and saying that Jon will pay for it. Jon tells Garfield again that he will leave soon. But when Christmas comes, he hasn't left yet. He is found decorating the tree. Garfield repeats the statement that Jon saying yeah right. Jon then tells garfield that he cant throw him out because its a holiday. But Garfield said it was the same thing with Easter and Laber Day. Uncle Ed says since Jon was so nice, he might stay for a few months or few years. Thens tells Jon to repaint the house which makes Jon snap. Garfield opens the door outside which Jon runs out and yells for his Uncle to leave and that he can't take it anymore. He crawls to Garfield saying that if he gets rid of him, he'll give him anything that he wants, so Garfield and Odie set to work. Garfield trys to make something disgusting for Ed to eat which, results in him saying its delious. Then Garfield trys to get rid of him by having the hammock to make him fly into the next zip code, but results in him landing in the TV Chair which Jon is crushed by his uncle. Then Garfields last hope is to call someone but gets Jon since Jon can talk and Garfield can't. Later Ed anwsers the door thinking it's the chinese delivery, but opens the door to his wife, Edna Arbuckle. Edna then scolds him that he used his nephew's house as a way to get out of diet that he has. Then he is dragged by Edna home and Edna saying he's going home and saying on the diet she has put on and isnt seen after this. Trivia *He is fat and lazy just like Garfield. *It is revield that he likes Aluimum Foil. *He eats a big thing in one bite and orders lots of food. *Its reviveld that he stayed a long time at Jon's house cause he wanted to escape a diet that his wife, Edna, has put him on. External Link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKHVBLRPS2k watch the whole episode here. Category:Humans Category:Garfield Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Arbuckle family